leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Asfidyll/Aevyn, the Spellblade Master
Aevyn, the Spellblade Master is a custom champion in League of Legends. Instead of a resource bar, Aevyn generates Might for every ability used, for a total of 6 Might. Abilities and deals 10 (3.5 level) bonus true damage per autoattack. Aevyn can only wield one blade at a time. Aevyn's other abilities do not use/affect the blade Aevyn is currently wielding. This bonus ends upon the end of the blade's duration. }} All blades deal magic damage over 3 seconds to all they come into contact with. Blades can proc lifesteal, but excludes any item bonuses. Consecutive procs of Blades of War do not stack upon themselves, and an enemy can only be affected by one proc of Blades of War at a time. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} Aevyn calls down a blade of magical energy at a target location, dealing magic damage to all struck enemies and applying Blades of War. The blade remains for 6 seconds; up to 6 blades may be present on the battlefield at any point. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 800 }} }} Aevyn magically pulls in up to 3 nearby blades within range, spinning them around himself in a 200-radius. Striking an enemy with these blades applies Blades of War and slows enemies by 15% for 0.75 seconds. Consecutive strikes refresh the duration. |description2 = Aevyn flings any blades spinning around him towards the cursor, applying Blades of War and dealing magic damage to enemies struck. |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 2% |costtype = max HP per second |range = 1000 }} Aevyn dashes a fixed distance in a target direction. If Aevyn is wielding a blade, its duration is refreshed. If not, dashing over a blade causes Aevyn to pick it up, refreshing its duration. Picking up a blade with Path of Destruction reduces the cooldown by 2 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 475 }} Aevyn gains attack speed. |description2 = For the next 12 seconds, Aevyn gains the ability to wield two blades instead of only one, doubling all bonuses gained from On the Battlefield as long as he wields two blades. Each time Blades of War is applied onto an enemy, Aevyn's cooldowns are also reduced by 1 second. Additionally, Aevyn can cast Blademaster's Fury twice within 12 seconds. Aevyn slams down his wielded blade, sending a shockwave in a 75-unit wide line that deals magic damage to all enemies hit, and stunning the first enemy champion hit. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 6 |costtype = Might |range = 980 }} Lore War is never-ending. Battle is ever-raging. The blade is your eternity. The words were drilled into Aevyn's head at the Academy. From birth to adulthood, the students here were forced to fight, or pay the ultimate price; and Aevyn knows this more than anyone. Trained in the specialty art of the blade and powered by stolen magics, Aevyn now carries a heavy heart, and a insatiated hunger for revenge, as he forges his path forward in the frenzy of a never-ending war. As youngsters, all Aevyn and Elizabelle knew was the sound of steel clashing; no friends nor knowledge of their parents, no love except for the care they had for each other, hidden from everyone for fear of the repercussions. For days on end, all students fought and trained, in magic and in steel, preparing them to fight for what they were taught was the glory and recognition amongst the Noxian legends. As Aevyn excelled in steel, Elizabelle succeeded in magics; both rose to the apex of the Academy's student ranks, known for their pure ferocity and skill in combat. And with each victory, they claimed the strengths of their opponents, a prize to their success. Yet the Academy would only recognise a single student as their greatest, and made its decision to pit one against the other. Both were sent on a mission, unbeknownst to each other, to unearth a supposed conspiracy in the senior ranks of the Academy. And as both ventured throughout the Academy's hall, vying desperately to dig out any information they could find, Aevyn finally uncovered a piece of evidence, one that incriminated Elizabelle as the one attempting to rise as the Academy's leader through a series of assassinations and bloody deals. Disbelief and anger rose within Aevyn, determined to confront Elizabelle about her plans to come. When the two collided again, Aevyn stood convinced that Elizabelle was a traitor to all they had been brought up to believe, yet Elizabelle would not deter, saying Aevyn was the conspirator, attempting to destroy the Academy from the inside out. As words turned to anger, gestures turned to battle: steel and fire surged across the halls of the Academy, slashing and burning all it came across. Yet as the sun finally rose again, Elizabelle lay dying on the marble floors, her magic draining into Aevyn's body: the prize for his victory. It was only then that the Academy's leaders came forward, declaring Aevyn their greatest champion. Realising his mistake and his blindness, Aevyn flew forward in a rush of blades and slicing fire, cutting his way through the walls, and emerging into the world. Wracked with guilt, and wrathful against those who had lost him his greatest friend, he swore to fight against his old mentors, and his betrayers. He would battle for all eternity, driven mad by the rage and sorrow that now all-consumed him. And there was no better place for an eternity in war, than in the League of Legends. Category:Custom champions